Caps or closures having tamper indicating devices for closing and sealing contents within containers are well known in the art. The tamper indicating devices are used to ensure consumer confidence and to deter tampering with the contents of a container.
Certain prior art caps or closures depend on a pop-out button in the center of the cap to show tampering or loss of seal. However, a consumer often has difficulty in determining whether this type of tamper indicating device has been triggered since the pop-out button can be difficult to see.
Other prior art containers incorporate the use of a closure having an upper cap portion with a depending separable pilfer band. In this type of construction, the features of the container finish for engaging the pilfer band are completely separate and distinct from those features of the finish (i.e., threads) for retaining the closure in place. This presents a disadvantage in that the pilfer band is not always severed by the rotation of the closure on the container.
The present invention is intended to overcome these disadvantages as well as to present several significant advantages.